Flame Atronach (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc atronachflame conscious lp.ogg }} Flame Atronachs are a species of lesser Daedra that can be encountered as enemies, or summoned as allies. They are the weakest of the three Daedric atronachs, symbolizing fire. Appearance Flame atronachs resemble female humanoids made entirely of fire, wearing loose pieces of black metal armor. They have three clawed fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. They wear a metal mask shaped like a woman's face, which features two long, swept-back horns that serve as their "ears." Behavior When not attacking, flame atronachs levitate in place, occasionally spinning or doing flips. They make a faint whistling noise similar to breathing, along with the crackling of flames. They stare at friendly creatures that approach them before losing interest. When they move, they leave a short trail of fire on the ground behind them. Combat Flame atronachs, unlike other Daedra, rely heavily on magic attacks and keeping their distance in a fight. They get as far away as they can from a target, while still being in range, and hurl firebolts at it from a distance until either it or the target dies. As the target gets closer, they switch to casting flames and, at higher levels, cast flame cloak before running away to safety. If the target gets within melee range, they may slash or backhand the target with their arms, which deal both physical and fire damage. Once a flame atronach dies, it explodes in the same way as a fireball blast, but stronger. This can deal fatal damage to any creature already substantially weakened from already fighting them. As such, when it dies, get as far away as you can. Locations *Flame atronachs can be found roaming Skyrim and in dungeons occupied by conjurers. *The Dragonborn can summon them as allies using the Conjuration spell Conjure Flame Atronach or the Staff of the Flame Atronach, as well as Flame Thrall. *Found as a random encounter. Subtypes Flame atronachs come in a few types, though visually identical, their stats differ. Gallery Flame Atronach 1.jpg|Flame Atronach concept art Flame Atronach 2.jpg|Flame Atronach model concept art Flame Atronach 4.jpg|Flame Atronach concept art Deceased Flame Atronach.png|A deceased flame atronach Trivia *The explosion flame atronachs create on death damages all nearby entities. This can turn friendly NPCs hostile when summoned flame atronachs are destroyed near them. *Flame thralls have an extra flame attack on top of higher stats. *Flame atronachs use cover for protection when facing enemies at a range. *Flame atronachs' magic attacks do not cost magicka, therefore drain magicka poisons and shock spells are less effective against them. *Player-conjured flame atronachs are afflicted by cloak spells and banishment. They cannot, however, be soul trapped. *Ordinary flame atronachs that have not been conjured can be soul trapped, and contain a Lesser Soul. *Flame atronachs will set off "gas leaks" (such as the ones in Dwarven ruins) upon entering them, but the floating nature of their movement causes them to not set off oil slicks. *If summoned against a dragon priest, the priest will turn it against you with the Command Daedra spell. *Flame thralls cannot be banished or commanded. *It is stated in the Skyrim Collectors Edition Concept Art Book that flame atronachs are the most unique of the three atronachs, and that they were designed to be graceful and elegant while causing destruction. This may explain their feminine appearance, while the other two atronachs are masculine. *If a friendly atronach is attacked then it will turn hostile. Attacks with the Ice Spike spell does not cause hostilities. *The flame atronach bears a heavy similarity to spriggan matrons, though matrons are somewhat larger and are gray and orange. Appearances * * * * de:Feuer-Atronach (Skyrim) es:Atronach de las llamas (Skyrim) fr:Atronach de feu (Skyrim) it:Atronach della fiamma (Skyrim) pl:Atronach ognia (Skyrim) ru:Огненный атронах (Skyrim) uk:Вогняний атронах (Skyrim) Category:Atronach Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra